


Yusei's & Akiza's Sex Slaves

by Moonlion1994



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Clothed Sex, Elevator Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodites, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Surprises, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlion1994/pseuds/Moonlion1994
Summary: Akiza's friend is visting her in New Domino City and Akiza asks her to hipnotize the twins





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

\----------------------------------  
*Me* Okay new story

  
*Leo* Why are me and Luna, Yusei and Akiza sex slaves?

  
*Me* Because you are now get over it.  
*Akiza* Moonlion 1994 dose not Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

  
*Yusei* If he did the sereis would have end with me and Akiza kissing which would have been a helluva ending

  
*Luna* And Leo should have been a signer from the start or at during that duel with Lester

\--------------------------------------------------  
Prologue

  
Akiza was at New Domino International Air port waiting for her friend who was part of the Arcadia Movement. Five minutes later a woman with red and black hair walked out of the exit her right eye is orange while her left eye is green. The woman is wearing black jeans and an orange tank top and behind her was her luggage.

  
“Emerald, long time no see” Akiza said as she hugged the woman.

  
“Akiza glad to see you, and I’m glad to see you are no longer part of the Arcadia Movement” Emerald said

  
“Well I have Yusei to thank for that” Akiza said as she Emerald walked to Akiza’s car.

  
“So what did you want me to do when I got here? I mean when we talked on the phone you said you need my help with something and that you would tell me more when I got here” Emerald said

  
“Okay so you know when I told you, that I’m a signer along with six other people?” Akiza asked as they got in the car and drove off from the airport

  
Emerald nodded her head “Yes I remember” Emerald said

  
“Well me and my boyfriend Yusei want you, to turn the twins, you know Leo and Luna the ones that I told you about” Akiza asked and Emerald nodded

  
“Yeah you told emailed me a picture of them, they have green hair right” Emerald asked as Akiza nodded

  
“Well me and Yusei want you to turn them in our sex slave via hypnotism” Akiza said

  
“Hmm, I see, alright I do it but under a few conditions” Emerald said

  
“Which are?” Akiza asked

  
“First I want a threesome with you and Yusei, second I need a place to stay while I’m here for the week, third I want the green haired twins to be kissed by you and the twins tied down while I hypnotize them” Emerald said and Akiza mulled it over as they drove to Yusei’s garage

  
“I’ll have to talk to Yusei about the threesome and I Think Yusei wont mind letting you staying with us for a week. Other besides that the rest should be easy” Akiza said as the girls entered the garage. Yusei was working on his Duel Runner when they walked in. Akiza whistle getting Yusei’s Attention he looked up to see his girlfriend and another woman with her. Waving to the woman Yusei turned to Akiza looking for an explanation.

  
“Yusei, this here is Emerald you know the person I’ve been telling you about, Emerald, this is Yusei Fudo my boyfriend and the person who helped me get out of Sayer’s evil clutches” Akiza said introducing them.

  
“Nice to meet you, I’d shake your hand if they aren’t covered in grease” Emerald said scratching the back of her head as Yusei held out his hand.

  
Realizing what Emerald just said Yusei got up and washed his hands “Sorry about that I’m always working on my Duel Runner Trying to make it go faster in my duels.” Yusei said drying his hands off on the towel

  
“Anyways” Akiza said as she explained to Yusei about what she talked about with Emerald in the car and what the conditions were for her to help them  
“Well if a threesome is all it take for her to hypnotize the twins then fine, and she can stay when ever she visits, and I think I have an idea how to tie up Leo and Luna” Yusei said

  
“Okay great now lets start with that threesome” Emerald said “and the sooner we can start the hypnotizing proses” she added as she walked over to Akiza and kissed her. Akiza kissed Emerald back and noticed that Yusei had a boner through his pants a he watch both girls have a make out session. Emerald then took Akiza’s clothes off leaving Akiza completely naked. Emerald the walked over to Yusei and had a make out session with him. Akiza then stripped Emerald and Yusei of their clothes. Emerald went to her back to her bag and pulled out a strap on and put it on. While Akiza sucked on Yusei’s penis. Emerald then lubed up the dildo on the strap on and then inserted it into Akiza’s ass. Emerald then massaged Akiza’s breasts with her hands and Yusei inserted his penis into Akiza’s pussy, Yusei lifted Akiza into his arms and between him and Emerald started to fuck Akiza in her ass and pussy.

  
After five minutes Emerald was sitting on the couch masturbating herself while Yusei fucked Akiza. “Ah, Yusei I’m Cumming” Akiza said

  
“Ah, Akiza I’m Cumming” Yusei said as the couple screamed each others names as the came

  
After a few moments Yusei, Akiza, and Emerald were dress and were discussing how they were going to ambush the twins

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
*Me* I think that will do it

  
*Leo* Okay?

  
*Luna* Um… was the threesome in the prologue really necessary

  
*Me* Had to be done at some point and I wasn’t going to make this story about Yusei and Akiza with an OC

.  
*Yusei* Please leave a comet and a kudo 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed

______________________________________

*Me* Here is Chapter 1

*Luna* What secrets

*Me* Will be revealed at the end of the chapter

*Leo* Moonlion 1994 dose not Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

_______________________________________

After a few moments Yusei, Akiza, and Emerald were dress and were discussing how they were going to ambush the twins.

Leo and Luna had just got out of Duel Academy and were now walking home to The Tops

“So how do you think you did on the math test?” Luna asked her twin.

Leo thought about it for a minute “Well after the tutoring you helped me with I think I did pretty well on it” Leo said as they entered the elevator and pressed the 154 button which is the top floor that leads to their house as the elevator started to go up, the twins looked at the security camera in the elevator and noticed it was off. They then kissed each other like no tomorrow.

_______________________________________

Meanwhile in a van outside Yusei was watching the footage of the twins make out session. Yusei then grabbed his walkie-talkie “Akiza, Emerald they are on their to you guys sending you the feed now” Yusei said and typed on his laptop to convert the feed to Akiza’s laptop

_______________________________________

Meanwhile in the twins house Akiza and Emerald were setting up their trap for the green haired twins “Okay, Yusei thank you for letting us know” Akiza answered over her walkie-talkie she then looked at her computer and smirked “I knew they had feelings for each other but damn their make out session is impressive to be kissing like this” Akiza said as Emerald hid in the kitchen while Akiza sat on the couch waiting for the twins to enter the home

_______________________________________

Meanwhile with the twins they finally pulled away from their make out session to look each other in the eyes full of lust Leo unzipped his pants and pulled his penis out of the hole in his boxers he then opened the hole in his sister’s boxers and rubbed it against Luna’s pussy as she wrapped her legs around Leo’s waist as they rubbed their privates together after a few minutes Luna spoke up

“Lets continue this when we get into the house” Luna said

“Okay” Leo said taking his penis out of Luna’s boxers and back into his pants and zipped them back up again just as the elevator dinged Leo and Luna walked hand in hand out the elevator and unlocked the door and entered their living room and noticed Akiza sitting on the couch

“Well so much for finishing what we started in the elevator” Leo whispered to Luna who just nodded her head in agreement. The twins walked over to Akiza and noticed that she was sitting on the middle cushion leaving the twins to sit on either side of her. Leo sat on the left side Of Akiza while Luna sat on the right side of Akiza.

“Hey, Akiza what’s up?” Leo asked as both him and his sister sat down on the couch.

Akiza activated her duel disc “Rose Tentacles keep these two from moving” Akiza said as Rose Tentacles lashed its vines and they wrapped around the twins midsection, thighs and ankles keeping them bound to the couch.

“What in the hell?” the twins exclaimed at the same time

“Why are you doing this Akiza?” Luna asked still shocked

"Well before I Answer your question Luna, lets go back to Leo’s question which is quite simple” Akiza said Turning her laptop around and showed the twins what’s up “Care to explain you two” Akiza said as the twins blushed at seeing themselves kiss each other and have sex in the elevator

“I thought the security camera was off?!” Leo and Luna said at the same time as they heard themselves on the laptop moan in pleasure

“Well that’s were you two would be wrong Yusei hacked the security camera so it would not only looked like it was off but he also sent the feed to both of our laptops” Akiza said as she sat down in between the twins again and ran her hands in between their crotches only to stop immediately. Akiza then turned her attention to Rose Tentacles “Rose Tentacles stand them up and loosen your grip on their thighs” Akiza said as the twins paled as their biggest secret would be revealed to her as they were forced to stand once the vines were away from their thighs, Akiza pulled Luna’s skirt and boxers down to her ankles and was shocked to see a penis right next to the younger girls pussy, Akiza then pulled Leo’s pants and boxers down to his ankles exposing the same thing a pussy next to his penis.

_______________________________________

*Me* Okay I know a cliffhanger is never a good idea but for this one I’ll make an exception

*Akiza* I definitely was not expecting that

*Me* Yeah well I wanted to do a interesting birth defect but could not add the tag for it so I have to wait until I get a laptop

*Leo* um if you want to call it a birth defect

*Luna* I call it an experiment gone wrong

*Yusei* Please leave a comet and a kudo


End file.
